lothtfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Logbooks of Magellan
The Moat Each team had to swim on a raft to the other side and then his partner pulls the raft back and swims on the raft to the other side. 'Moat Results' The Steps of Knowledge Having already sailed three-quarters of the way around the world, the Spanish explorer, Ferdinand Magellan, was writing in his secret log, when the cabin boy knocked. "You're needed on the deck, captain," he said. The men were already assembled. "Captain," said the first mate, "we want to return to Spain. It has been three-and-a-half months since we last saw land, we have no fresh water and we've been eating rats, leather and even sawdust to survive." Magellan placed on hand on his pistol and the other on his sword. "Return to your posts," he said, "or I'll have you thrown in the brig for mutiny!" Suddenly, the lookout shouted: "Land! Land ho!" Overjoyed, everyone ran to the rail of the ship and saw the Philippine Islands in the distance. Unfortunately, while on the islands, Magellan was killed, and the men had to finish the last leg of the journey themselves. Legend has it the first mate stole Magellan's log book and it ended up in the Temple. 'The Steps of Knowledge Results' The Temple Games Spice Bags (Bungee Soap Ramp) When Kirk gave the signal, Jessica and Jennifer each had to climb up the ramp and grab a spice bag at the top and place it in the basket at the bottom. Four Corners of the World (Bungee Soap Mat) When Kirk gave the signal, Robert and Charles each had to take a ship and place it on one of the four corners of the Earth. Crows Nest (Pulley Pillar) When Kirk gave the signal, each team had to work together to remove the crows from the Crows Nest. 'The Temple Games' Results' The Temple Run Even though they came very close to the artifact, this temple run was very unfortunate. Robert was a fast frontrunner; he made it from the Cave of Sighs to the Room of Harmonic Convergence, where he met his first Temple Guard, in less than twenty seconds. However, after Robert handed over his Pendant of Life and tried all five step combinations in the room, no doors opened. The Room of the Harmonic Convergence was a complete dead-end, and Robert eventually backtracked and went from the Wall Climb to the Heart Room, where a second Temple Guard took him out with two minutes on the clock. Jessica was not quite the same, unfortunately. She wasn't fast at all, and followed Robert's path too closely. When she realized how much of a dead end the Room of Harmonic Convergence was, she finally went back into the Wall Climb and then went through the Heart Room and Treasure Room. In the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, she delayed quite a bit because it took her a while to realize she needed to turn the head and push down on it. Finally, she made it into the Pirate's Cove— just one room away from the Log Book— when the third and final Temple Guard took her out with very little time on the clock. Quite a shame, but like many Season 1 Temple Runs, the half-Pendant was nowhere to be seen in this episode. The only thing that could have been done was to avoid the Room of Harmonic Convergence altogether, which may have been too much to ask of these players. 'Temple Run Results' Watch Episode Notes *This was the slowest loss caused by the temple guards in season one. With 18 seconds left, this would stay the slowest lost until The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb beat it out with 14 seconds remaining. *The third Temple Guard was in the Pirate's Cove and was the first temple guard to hide and the first temple guard ever encountered in that room space. Category:Season 1 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Loss Category:Triple Seizure Category:Team Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Layout IV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Male Player Goes First